


Kissing

by pr0bablyn0body



Series: prompt challenge : kinky crankiplier edition [1]
Category: CrankGameplays - Fandom, Mark and Ethan, UnusAnnus - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Slight Dirty Talk, Truth or Dare, crankiplier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pr0bablyn0body/pseuds/pr0bablyn0body
Summary: Prompt Challenge Number 1 - Kissing. Everybody's hanging out at Ethan's house when Kathryn brings up truth or dare, reluctantly they all agree. After a telling answer from Ethan, Amy gives Mark a dare. A dare that changes their whole perspective on each other.
Relationships: Crankiplier, Mark Fischbach/Ethan Nestor
Series: prompt challenge : kinky crankiplier edition [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1876570
Comments: 8
Kudos: 256





	Kissing

“I’m bored, let’s play truth or dare.” Amy peaked up at Kathryn’s words, as she jumped up from the couch.

“Yes! I haven’t played that game in so long.” Bob began to chuckle.

“Isn’t that the game that everybody at a high school party plays?”  
“Yes. But we haven’t played it together in a while. C’mon, it’ll be fun.” 

Amy’s puppy dog eyes worked their magic, Tyler and Ethan groaning as they stood.

“Everyone in the circle, if we’re gonna do this we have to do it in the traditional high school way.” Kathryn instructed, everybody just going along with it and sitting.

“We’ll go one by one, Wade will start by asking Kathryn and then once she’s said it she’ll ask Tyler etcetera. Also we can all take turns with the phone to look at the questions since I don’t think any of us will be able to think of questions quick enough. And! You have to scroll and pick randomly.” Amy explained, watching everyone nod their heads. 

“Right, Kathryn. Truth or dare?”  
“Truth.” Amy passed her phone to Wade, as he picked a question randomly. 

“Who here has the best butt?” 

The rest looked at him questioningly. “It’s on the list, it’s the first one I saw!” Wade defended, breaking the rest into a small giggle. 

“Okay, hmm? If I’m being completely honest here, I gotta say Ethan.” 

Kathryn answered as Ethan whooped and put his arms up,  
“I win!” This made the rest chuckle, Ethan noticed Mark smirking at him and he could feel the blood rush into his cheeks. 

He had no idea why though, Mark was just looking at him. Maybe he was just overthinking it. As he looked down he could hear the other chuckle slightly which didn’t help.

“Okay, Tyler. Truth or dare?” Kathryn asked, still smiling from all the giggling before.  
“Truth.” Mark muttered the word ‘pussy’ under his breath which made Bob snort.  
“Remember, first one you read.” Amy reminded.

“Okay. What is the most embarrassing thing in your room?” Tyler started laughing immediately.

“Fucking lube probably. It’s from that video where we poured loads of lube on the floor and slid around in it, now it’s just on shelf in my room gathering dust.” Mark couldn’t hold in his laugh, that video was a good one even though they all almost broke something. 

“Alright, Bob. You know the question.” Tyler looked in Bob’s direction to catch his attention.  
“Fuck it, dare!” Tyler snorted at the question he randomly selected. 

“Lick the floor.”

“God-fucking-damnit!”

“Has this floor ever been cleaned?” Mark joked, earning a glare from Bob.  
“Fucksake.” Bob was still laughing himself though as he put his head to the floor and gave a quick lick, grimacing as he sat back up. The rest of them laughing at his disgusted face. 

“Your turn, Wade. Truth or dare?” Amy gave him a questioning look,  
“You’re supposed to ask Ethan, not Wade. He’s the last one to be asked.” 

Amy explained, not being able to hold back her smile at Bob’s fake sass face.

“I’m just here to mix it up. Wade can ask him. Anyway.” 

The rest just let him do what he wanted as making him do it properly would take more time.  
“Truth.” Mark tutted aloud, making Tyler snigger. 

“What is the worst thing you’ve ever had in your mouth.”

“Spoiled milk.” Fake gagging and setting off Tyler, who then struggled to stop laughing. 

“Okay, Ethan.”  
“I’m gonna go with truth.” Ethan replied, avoiding the look of ‘that’s a pussy move’ from Mark.  
Wade quickly scrolled before stopping, reading the question and sniggering slightly. 

“Who in this room would you consider to be the best kisser and in turn would like to make out with?”

“Bullshit, why this question?!” Ethan sighed and dropped his head back, already knowing this wasn’t good. “I wouldn’t want to make out with anyone in this room.”

“Let’s just say who would you expect be the best kisser and in turn you would HAVE to make out with them.” Tyler reasoned, earning a groan from Ethan for rationalising it. 

“Okay. This is not me saying I wanna make out with them, because I don’t.”

“That sounds like something someone who does wanna make out with them would say.” Bob whispered, getting dead-eyed by Ethan.

“Fuck off, Bob.” Ethan replied, no actual hate in his words though. 

“Fine. I would expect Mark to be the best kisser.” Ethan mumbled, not looking at anyone as his cheeks reddened a little more. 

“I win this time!” Mark grinned, his eyes boring holes into Ethan’s head. 

Wade passed Ethan the phone, who replied with a quiet ‘thank you’ - still embarrassed as hell.

“So, Amy.” Ethan began, saying Amy’s name in the ‘zeezee’ voice which made her giggle.  
“I’ll go with truth.” 

Ethan flicked up on the screen and let it stop at the question.  
“Who was the last person you licked?” Amy looked up in thought for a moment, before remembering.

“It was actually Mika, she had some whipped cream on her arm and i wanted it.” Amy answered giggling, causing the rest of the group to join her in laughing. 

“So, Mark. I’m gonna take a guess that you’re gonna go with dare.”  
“Of course I am, Amy.” Mark spoke in a matter o’factly tone. 

Amy took a second to think before looking towards Ethan, grinning mischievously and then pretending to look at the dares on the list when really - she was coming up with this one. 

Ethan was extremely suspicious, the look Amy gave him adding to his curiosity.

“Okay, Mark. I dare you to kiss Ethan.” 

The rest of the group wooed at that one as Mark, instead of looking nervous or scared, had a grin on his face. 

“Alright.”

Ethan, however, didn’t process Amy’s words until after Mark’s response.  
“Wait, what-“  
“Is Mark allowed to kiss you? Because that’s what Amy just dared him to do.” Kathryn explained, trying her best to hold in her giggles. 

“O-Okay, I guess.”

“A dare is a dare.” Mark’s voice a little more deeper than before as Ethan finally got the courage to make eye contact with the other, a big mistake. 

Mark was eying him up and making his heart start to beat a lot faster.

“So what counts as a kiss?” Tyler asked, laughing slightly at the mischief written over Amy’s face.  
“Might as well go full makeout, only for 20 seconds though. Actually, 25. I won’t make it any longer just so Ethan doesn’t pass out.” Amy joked.

“Hey!” Ethan pouted, making Amy giggle more.  
“Isn’t it awkward though, just 5 people watching?” Ethan questioned, his cheeks a bright shade of red. 

“5 friends, Ethan. That makes it better.” Mark replied, smirking at the blush on Ethan’s face. 

“Okay, can we get it over with?” Ethan whined, pretending that he wasn’t freaking the fuck out inside and instead faking his lack of enthusiasm. Even Ethan knew that the others didn’t believe his charade and probably knew the slight crush he had on the other man. 

“Come here then, Eth.

Ethan sighed and moved backwards out the circle to move towards Mark, his entire body feeling way too hot for the other not to notice. Ethan slowly looked up into Mark’s eyes, instantly feeling the intensity through the gaze as Mark leaned in.

Ethan could barely breathe, feeling nerves rush through him. Probably more nervous that his friends are watching them, and that everyone knew that they were about to properly make out. Ethan could not control his brain anymore, as he leaned forward too.

Mark connected their lips.

“1,2,3…” 

Mark snaked his hand into Ethan’s hair as he wrapped another round his waist, doing so naturally and without a thought. Ethan, however, felt like he was melting - the secure grip Mark had him in making his stomach flutter. 

“4,5,6…”

Their lips then began to move together a little faster, affecting Ethan too much already. 

“7,8,9…”

Mark pulled the hand in Ethan’s hair slightly, causing a whine to accidentally slip out his mouth and into Mark’s. He felt the other smirk against his lips.

“10,11,12…”

Mark was loving how Ethan was reacting to him. 

“13,14,15…”

Mark’s tongue licked across Ethan’s bottom lip, asking for permission. Ethan allowed him access instantly, welcoming his tongue and enjoying as the other took the lead and dominated the kiss. Mark rubbed his tongue along Ethan’s, before sucking on it a little. Making Ethan moan quietly into the kiss, having no control anymore as he wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck.

“16,17,18…”

The kiss got a little more heated, as Mark started to nip at Ethan’s lips - causing the other to whimper into his mouth. 

“19,20,21”

Ethan was starting to get turned on, it was only a damn kiss but the way Mark was practically fucking Ethan’s mouth with his tongue was only making the problem worse. 

“22,23,24…”

Hearing and feeling Ethan’s whimpers were driving him crazy, as he tugged on the other’s hair just a little harder. 

“25!” 

The rest of them yelled, watching the two men pull apart. Mark hesitantly taking his hands from around Ethan’s waist and from his hair.

Ethan’s hair was a mess and his lips were a little swollen from not only the intensity of the kiss but from Mark nipping and sucking on his lips, both their lips were also covered in each other’s spit. The rest of them were silent for a minute, not really knowing what to say after how much the two men got into it.

“To say Ethan was the one not wanting to do that, he seemed very into it to me.” Bob spoke, looking to the other’s and seeing them nod their heads in agreement. 

Ethan just blushed some more, knowing that he was probably gonna get teased because of this until the day he dies.

He tried to look back to Mark but the look the other was giving him was making him shake. 

“As fun as that was, I don’t want Ethan to get revenge on me and I’m hungry. Everyone up for food?” Amy asked the group, standing up to walk to the kitchen.  
“Yeah, I could definitely do with some food.” Tyler agreed, following Amy into the kitchen to help. 

Bob and Wade stood up and made their way over to the couch, as Kathryn unmuted the tv and put something on Netflix. 

Ethan was frozen on the ground, still in shock that he had just made out with his best friend. What was even worse was that Ethan had thoroughly enjoyed it, he knew for a fact that he had got turned on. He was sure he was at least semi-hard, luckily enough for him he wasn’t too hard that it was noticeable so he could get away with it as long as he didn’t think about what had just happened. That was gonna be hard for him to do…

He must’ve zoned out for a little as when he looked up, Mark was in his line of sight. Ethan noticed that he was on his knees in front of Mark, he internally cursed himself for his dirty mind. 

“You want help getting up? Are your legs weak?”

Mark was smirking at him, the bastard. He offered a hand out for the other, who sheepishly took it.  
“Thanks.” Ethan mumbled, Mark’s smirk making his stomach do flips.

“Right, I’m just gonna go to the bathroom. Must’ve drank too much water earlier.” Ethan nervously chuckled, as he saw Amy shoot him a disbelieving look and grin at him from the kitchen. 

“Sure.” Mark’s voice was deep and Ethan couldn't help think of the feeling of Mark’s lips against his, how he instantly dominated the kiss. 

Ethan quickly made his way out his living room and into the hallway, taking a moment and leaning against the wall whilst attempting to take a deep breath. 

“Fuck. I just kissed Mark.” He muttered quietly to himself, licking his lips knowing minutes before that they were covered in Mark’s spit. The thought itself made his heart beat just that bit faster. 

He made his way to the bathroom, his hand on the door before he felt himself being grabbed on the hips and turned around.

“Did you enjoy that, Eth?” Ethan gulped, barely being able to keep eye contact with Mark. 

The other leaned into Ethan’s ear, breathing on his neck for a minute -which gave Ethan goosebumps- before speaking.

“I know I did.” Mark pulled back to continue to look at Ethan, whose face was beet red yet again. 

“I-I did enjoy it.” Ethan found the bravery to say, watching as Mark grinned at him.

“Would you like me to kiss you again?” Ethan didn’t even need to think about his answer. 

“Please.”

That was all it took for Mark to reconnect their lips again, still holding onto Ethan’s hips as the other wrapped his arms around Mark’s neck like he did before. 

The kiss full of passion as Mark licked into his mouth before taking Ethan’s bottom lip and biting, earning a whine from him. 

Mark quickly released it to continue the kiss, dominating it and sucking on the other’s tongue. Mark was kissing him so hard that it was almost overwhelming, ‘almost’ being the key word there. Ethan was loving every second of it, enjoying how firm Mark was gripping his hips. 

Mark, unwillingly, pulled away to just look at Ethan. Staring in awe for a moment as he thought about how beautiful Ethan was. 

“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Ethan blushed, smiling and looking towards the ground before Mark took his chin and brought his head up.

Mark couldn’t help but smile back after watching the other’s reaction. 

“Thank you.” Ethan bashfully replied, never knowing how to take compliments. 

Mark then brought their lips together again for a quick, sweet kiss. 

And to be honest, the air around them was sweet until Mark couldn’t hold back his thoughts. 

“God look how swollen your lips are,” Mark moved one of his hands to Ethan’s jaw, his thumb on his bottom lip as he began to grin. “It looks like you’ve been doing more than just kissing me.”

Of course, Ethan blushed. He couldn’t help it okay! It wasn’t just the suggestive comment but Mark’s voice, the way he said it. Ethan was definitely in too deep, but so was Mark. Instead of waiting for an answer, Mark just kissed him again. 

They had just found their new favourite thing to do together.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! hope you enjoyed it. i love writing these and just having an outlet to write this shit on. also, i wrote the lube on the floor thing a full day before the "lube sliding competition" from unus annus came out. let's just say i'm a psychic lmao. but in all seriousness, i hope this wasn't too bad. the prompt list is over a 100 so i'm gonna be keeping myself busy writing and i hope that they'll be enjoyable. again, no disrespect to the actual people - these are just characters :3 thanks for reading!


End file.
